


All the Colors of the Rainbow

by unending_happiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Married Life, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Siblings, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/pseuds/unending_happiness
Summary: Alec comes home from work to find that Magnus is having an interesting evening of parenting.





	All the Colors of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Tigs. ILY, darling. Thanks for being my friend. 
> 
> Not beta'd so please forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> I have no excuse for this other than I've just been wanting to write a super fluffy Dads!Malec fic. I hope you enjoy.

Alec closed the door as quietly as possible out of sheer habit. He unglamoured his bow, quiver, and thigh holster and took them off, placing them in their usual spot at the very top of the tall bookcase. He made his way to the kitchen, carefully navigating a lego tower in the middle of the floor. He thanked the angel that he had left his boots on this time, because stepping on a lego was definitely worse than getting stabbed in battle. He deposited the takeout bag on the counter and looked around, wondering where everyone was.

It was rare that he didn’t have someone greet him the moment he walked in the door.The Chairman wasn’t even winding his way around his legs in an attempt to convince him that Magnus hadn’t fed him dinner yet. Very strange, indeed.

He walked toward the bedrooms, glancing out on the balcony as he walked by it just in case someone was there. “Magnus?” he called out, as quietly as he could.

He heard a door open with a creak and then the sound of giggling coming from their bedroom. “Welcome home, our darling. We are in here,” Magnus said from the en suite bathroom.

Alec furrowed his brows, wondering why Magnus sounded both amused and exhausted. He hopped over a makeshift parking lot of matchbox cars with all the grace a tired shadowhunter could muster and followed the sound to their bathroom.

He stopped in the doorway and took in the scene before him.

Magnus was kneeling on the floor in front of their huge tub, their four year old son, Max, barely visible in a sea of bubbles. Chairman was perched on the edge, batting a paw at errant bubbles floating around the room. Magnus was lathering soap around in his elegant, ring-free hands, in much the same motion as he would use to perform magic.

Alec leaned against the door and smiled, then sighed fondly to himself, understanding the reason Magnus sounded so tired. He must’ve had quite the evening, considering their son’s face and hands were absolutely covered in black marks. He could see just a tiny bit of his beautiful blue skin peeking out.

“You think this is funny, my little Picasso?” Magnus asked, leaning further over the bath and lathering up their son’s hair with deft fingers.

“Max, what did you _do_?!” Alec asked, trying not to laugh as he stepped into the room and stood near Magnus, placing a comforting hand on his back.

“It’s papa’s guyliner!” Max said, beaming at him proudly and holding his arms up for Alec to see.

Alec raised his eyebrows at that, “ _Guyliner_?! Where did you hear that word?” Alec asked, having never heard Magnus call it that before.

Magnus looked up at Alec and said, “Jace. Where else?” before turning back to Max.  
“Blueberry, we call it eyeliner, whether it is worn by gals or guys,” Magnus corrected him with a soft smile.

Alec rubbed a soothing hand across his husband’s back, forever thankful for Magnus' never ending patience.

“How was your day?” Magnus asked, even though they had talked several times throughout their workdays like they always did.

“Less eventful than yours, it seems. I brought home dinner," Alec answered.

“Did you get noodles, Daddy?” Max asked.

“I sure did,” he assured his son with a smile.

“Noodles are Rafe’s favorite,” he reminded him as he moved a little boat through the water.

“You’re right. They are. Where is Rafe anyway?” He asked them.

Magnus squeezed some soap on a washcloth and started scrubbing Max’s arm. “He's in his room with his headphones on, playing a game, as usual, but his time is almost up. You can deliver the bad news.” Magnus looked up at him and winked.

“How bout I scrub the artist and you go peel him away from his game.”

Magnus’ laugh was music to his ears. “Nice try. I think this is the easier task.”

“Speaking of easier task, why are you scrubbing him instead of using magic?” Alec asked, handing Magnus the rinsing cup.

“Papa used too much magic today, and he has to save it for colors,” Max informed him matter-of-factly.

Alec knew that if he used so much magic today that he was now conserving, it meant that he had a pretty full and rough day with clients, and he felt bad that he hadn’t gotten home sooner to help him.

“Colors?” he questioned.

Max rolled his eyes at him, and once again he wondered how this child didn't have his own blood running through his veins. “You know. The colors in the bubbles.” He grabbed Magnus arm and shook it. “You are going to do it, right? You have to do it!”

Magnus smiled, even as he waved a chastising finger at him, “You are asking an awful lot from your tired papa after you ruined his favorite eyeliner and made a big mess.”

Alec knew without a doubt that Magnus would do whatever Max was asking, big softie that he was, but it was still fun to watch him pretend to be a stickler for the rules.

“Pleeeeease. You have to do it.” He pulled his tiny blue lips into a very pitiful looking pout.

“Oh, alright. I suppose a bit of magic won't hurt me, but you have to promise me that you will ask permission the next time you feel like giving yourself a makeover. This color is all wrong for you, anyway.”

Max nodded his head emphatically.

Magnus waved a hand across the tub, making the bubbles all the colors of the rainbow.

Max and Alec both beamed. Ah, yes. He remembered this trick.

“Whose bubbles are these?” Magnus asked him.

“Daddy’s!” Max answered, running his tiny hand across them. “Do yours!”

Magnus repeated the motion and turned the bubbles pink, purple, and blue this time.

“Pretty!” his son said, playing with the bubbles.

Alec kneeled down next to Magnus and ran his nose along his neck, “Beautiful,” he said, not talking about just the colors.

“Flattery will get you many places with me, darling, but you still have to go break the news to Rafael,” Magnus whispered.

“Why aren't you using makeup remover, Magnus? That's what you take _yours_ off with.” Alec whispered back into his ear like it was some big secret.

“Ha! That's just how tired I am, darling. I forgot everything I know about makeup.” He shook his head at himself and reached a wet hand up to pat Alec’s cheek, causing Max to laugh again.

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus’ neck in the way he knew drove him crazy and murmured, “How about I make you some hot tea?”

“Sounds wonderful. How about a massage, too?” Magnus countered.

“Absolutely,” Alec said between kisses, “Anything else I can do for you?”

Magnus shivered. “I can think of a few things.”

Alec groaned softly and stood up, trying to remind himself that there were still three hours between now and the boys’ bedtime.

He scooped a handful of bubbles and placed them on top of his son’s head. “Max, I need you to stay in your own bed tonight.”

He nearly laughed at the one-eyed squint his son sent his way, “But papa is so warm.”

“ _So_ warm,” Alec agreed, “but our backs need a break from the bed hog. I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes in the morning if you sleep the entire night in your own bed.”

Max considered it for a moment. “Deal.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and nuzzled his face into it. “You are almost forgiven for moving my makeup bag when you cleaned, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please say things to me if you feel so inclined. You can find me on Tumblr @blj2007.


End file.
